Complementary and alternative medical (CAM) providers are of increasing importance to people using health care in the United States. This project will further define the relationship between cancer patients, CAM practitioners, and conventional providers in the care for patients with cancer. Patients with cancer have been shown to use naturopathic physicians, acupuncturists, and massage therapists with greater frequency than people without cancer. Use of chiropractic has also been shown to be high in groups of patients with musculoskeletal discomfort, including cancer patients. The lack of insurance coverage for CAM treatment has made it difficult to study people's preference for CAM treatment compared to conventional treatments . which are generally covered by insurance. In Washington State, private commercial insurance companies cover the medical services of all categories of licensed providers, including CAM providers. This study will identify bona fide cancer cases though a match with the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Cancer Surveillance System. By linking to claims data, the use of CAM can be correlated to the cancer stage to understand more about the costs, benefits and potential harms of CAM treatments. This study will increase the understanding of the role CAM should play in providing supportive care for cancer patients.